The aim of the present invention is more specifically to propose a plant material derived from a plant that is effective in beautifying the skin by treating its pores.
The skin has many pores on its surface whose function is to remove excess of sebum and impurities from the skin such as dead cells and sweat. When the skin is too greasy or the rate of keratinocyte proliferation is too high, the pores can become clogged and then enlarged or dilated. The pores become then more visible and make the grain of the skin irregular and unsightly.
As part of a purely cosmetic treatment, it is also important to be able to act upstream in order to prevent the last stage even more unsightly where comedones formed in the pores are transformed into acne pimples, which may then require medical treatment.
Marrubium vulgare, also known as White Horehound or Marrubio, is an edible herbaceous plant of the Lamiaceae family which grows spontaneously in the temperate regions of Europe, America and Asia. The medicinal properties of the White Horehound were known to the Romans and Arabs, and the plant has often been used by popular medicine as a remedy for respiratory and digestive disorders. Besides, in topical application, the plant is known to possess anti-inflammatory properties.
A cosmetic ingredient comprising Marrubium vulgare cells obtained by in vitro culture and suspended in glycerin and xanthan gum has already been proposed as an anti-pollution/detoxifying active agent thanks to properties against free radicals and a stimulation of the self-defense of the skin. The technique for in vitro manufacturing plant cells makes it possible to advantageously obtain a reproducible composition rich in phenylpropanoids, such as Forsythoside B (also described in the patent application EP2319914), and in phystosterols, amino acids and polysaccharides.